What hurts the most
by My painful Symphony
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha to finally live with the woman that he loved. But Sakura wasnt the same Sakura he knew when he left. Does she still love him? or did he lose the best thing in his life by leaving?No lemon but i cant remember if it cusses lol


**This idea popped into my head after I read the Fanfic 'Sasukes Falter' listened to 'Rascal Flatts' so ummm yeah I guess this it.**

**MESSAGE ME WAT YOU THINK OF IT **

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Just so you know the song is basically his thoughts during the whole thing, yea that sounds dumb but its my fic so if you don't like it don't read it! .**



_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother me**_

Sasuke walked through the Gates of the city that he had abandoned years before. People greeted him, some smiling, some scowling and others just turned away.

He shook his head, wondering if they realized that he didn't give a shit what they thought of him….he had accomplished his goal.

_His brother was dead._

_And that was all that mattered._

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

A busty blonde woman appeared before the people gathered, "Sasuke Uchiha, Deserter of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves", his breath suspended in his chest waiting for her punishment.

_Okay maybe his life did matter to him still._

She smiled devilishly, she knew exactly what he was feeling and was laughing at him.

Sasuke scowled.

"You are hereby under house arrest and are banned from any missions for an entire year and will be watched by Anbu till Konoha and its council are certain of your loyalty to the Leaf", his breath left him, subtly since no Uchiha showed fear, in relief only to be sucked up by the sight before him

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Sakura Haruno, the girl that had professed her undying love for him when he left for Orochimaru, stood before him.

_**What hurts the most**_

She eyed him dispassionately, a slight curl of distaste at the corner of her lush lips, lips that he had kissed before walking away….away from her love.

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Naruto rushed up, "SASUKE-TEME!, your back, its about damn time you came home and just in time for our Bar night at 'The Rookie Nine'!".

Sasuke looked at his brother, a small smirk of concealed happiness showing through, "Yea whatever you say…dobe". He saw out of the corner of his eye, Sakura turning and walking away without so much as a backward glance._**And watching you walk awayAnd never knowing**_Sasuke wanted nothing more then to chase after her and confront her, ask her-no demand to know where the sakura he knew went.

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

But the blonde-haired knucklehead ninja dragged him away rambling about 'meeting everyone again and getting hammered', _Later, _he decided, _he would talk to her later._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The dimly lit bar was the perfect place for an entire anbu squad to get requited with a man that they had shared a large part of their childhood with.

They rented the entire bar to fit all of the Rookie Nine and its sensei's. _Where was Sakura at?._

Sasuke tried looking as casual as possible, "Where's Sakura, dobe?", almost immediately a light went out in many peoples eyes but they all started chatting like nothing was wrong. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked straight at his brother.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

Naruto looked at him with an almost tired look on his face, "Sakura s-she isn't the…same", when he looked at him quizzically he elaborated. "After you left she was broken and it took everything everyone had to get her to live again. She did for awhile".

Naruto stopped altogether to drag in a deep breath before continuing after he straightened his shoulders as if bearing some great weight on his shoulders.

"She took an S-class mission…she went missing for six months and when a retrieval squad that Kiba, Ino, Shino, Kakashi, Hinata and myself fou-found her she….", Naruto struggled against tears.

Sasuke had a sinking feeling in his gut, dread weighed in his heart and panic beat butterfly wings in his throat.

_**Still HarderGetting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

Hinata appeared out of nowhere, as if she sensed his distress and clutched Naruto's arm in support, "We found her body in a clearing near Orochimaru's Hideout in sound".

Shock rippled through his body, _why had she been in the sound?!,_ and it seemed Naruto knew what he was feeling because he explained.

"She had been sent out to gather information on Kabuto and his underlings since we had received information that he was coming up with a medical poison to kill Konoha shinobi".

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Hinata started speaking when it became apparent that Naruto couldn't, surprisingly she didn't have her trademark stutter. "When we found Sakura's body she was de-dead. Her body was ravaged beyond recognition and when we brought her back with Lady Tsunade's forbidden jutsu sh-she begged us to let her die….".

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

Agony rushed through Sasuke with such force that he nearly fell to his knee's, _Sakura…His Sakura had died! And he had no clue!_ A cynical voice whispered in his head, _**How would you have known you were to busy obsessing over your revenge to notice the people who loved you…who died for you.**_

But the Hyuuga heir's voice carried on strong and steady, showing the inner strength she possessed as future clan leader. "When she begged us to let her die, we nearly gave in…the state of her body was horrible, her fingers, wrists, arms, legs and…pelvis were broken and it looked like she wouldn't ever walk again".

Sasuke saw red at the implications of her injuries, _If Kabuto wasn't already dead he would have made sure to kill him for touching Sakura!_

"But Tsunade refused her, knowing that Sakura was strong enough to overcome it, She refused to let someone close to her die on the battlefield again"

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowingWhat could have been**_

Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes with accusation then, "She took the mission for you", her voice rose and Naruto looked at her in shock. "Sakura took that mission, _hoping _that she could convince you to come back and no matter how much we tried to convince her otherwise she was persistent".

Her eyes grew hard , "I hope you know how much she gave up for you and how she _suffered _in her love for you, _Sasuke Uchiha_", and then she walked away.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, trying to get back to his normal self while Sasuke reeled with his new knowledge. "Sorry teme, Hinata-chan is usually that…forceful, hehe", but Sasuke didn't hear a word he said as he headed out the door to find his cherry blossom.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

He found her at the riverside, after searching the _entire damn village!, _a book in front of her as she sat cross-legged with her elbows balanced on her knee's and face cupped in her hands.

Sasuke masked his chakra so he could approach her unnoticed, hoping to prevent her from running…

"You know its rude to spy on people?", her voice sent shivers up his spine, it was deep and husky. Then what she said registered and his eyebrows lifted in skepticism, _How did she know he was there?._

_**What hurts the most was beingso close**_

Sasuke stepped from the shadows of the trees but she didn't even look up from her book as she replied to his thoughts that he hadn't realized he'd said out loud.

"You may have masked your chakra but you forget that this is a forest…you stepped on a twig", her voice subtly mocked him and he couldn't stop himself from bristling.

Sakura snapped her book shut and front flipped to her feet, so she stood before him. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Is there something I can help you with Uchiha-san".

Disbelief warred with anger inside of him, _Uchiha-san?, UCHIHA-SAN?! Since when had he been demoted to the suffix used with strangers?!_

"What happened to the 'Kun' Sakura?", he asked in a deep tone, hoping she would react to him like she used to.

Like she still loved him.

His sharingan eyes caught the slight tremor that racked her body, proving that he did indeed affect her. Satisfaction unfurled through him…

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

Her eyes hardened to emerald chips of ice that shot icicles into his skin, " You have the _nerve_ to ask me such a thing after everything that has happened, after everything _you've_ done?!", her voice was incredulous and he couldn't help but get angry.

_Everything he had done, he had done it for her so they could be together one day!_

Sasuke's voice was monotone but there was a trace of hurt and anger that he couldn't hide, "I left to kill Itachi so I could come back and not have to worry about him coming back. To kill you and the children I wanted to have with you, I did it to _protect you Sakura!",_

_**And never knowingWhat could have been**_

"Protect me? Sasuke you tried to kill me and Naruto when we tried to bring you back. You never once said a word that you cared about either of us and still I tried to get you to come home!".

He opened his mouth to defend himself but she just plowed on, "And don't give me that line about leaving to kill your brother, Konoha would have helped, we would have made you stronger…but you left for the snake bastard. You cheated your way to power!", he saw the tears in her eyes and knew he might lose her forever if he didn't do something.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

Panic racing through his veins and digging claws into his throat he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her, a bruising crush of his mouth to hers to let her feel the desperation that he couldn't voice.

Her body succumbed to his immediately and he felt her love surround him.…until she yanked her mouth from his and jumped away to stand across the river.

Sakura panted and rubbed the back of her arm across her lips, as if trying to erase his touch.

Sasuke breath was as labored as hers and he looked at her with passion in his eyes. Hunger on his face as he moved forwards.

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

When she started to back away from him with each step he took he stopped and spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Don't do this Sakura…don't do this to us", he pleaded and reached across the small river that represented so much more than just a gap of water, and touched her skin.

She flinched from his touch and stepped away, out of his reach with a look of agony that mirrored his own.

_**I'm saying that loving you**_

Sasuke looked at her and said what he knew he should have told her a long time ago…"Sakura….I love you".

Tears made tracks down her face and she looked like she would break to pieces from the slightest wind. She shook her head back and forth and looked at the ground.

After a painful silence that felt like it lasted forever she raised her head and looked him straight in the eye, her own eyes red from crying.

"The sad thing is", she whispered brokenly, "…I love you too".

And then she body flickered away leaving him with a broken heart….. and for the second time in his life he cried.

Sasuke Uchiha, Feared Shinobi, ex leader of team hebi, Student of the Second Sannin and Uchiha heir dropped to his knee's and wept.

Left with a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that he had lost the best thing in his life….and it was all his fault.

_**That's what I was tryin' to do **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yeah its short but I was limited on time kay so don't harp on me about that please. And yes its angst but not everything can be happily ever after- my life sure as hell aint that way! But whatever uuuummmm yeah read and review!!**_


End file.
